Charming Love
by stargirl44444
Summary: my first fic...... this is a Hao or Horoxoc, its about a girl that maybe will fall in love with Hao or Horo, read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

Charming Love

Hey! It's Stargirl this is a profile of my character I hope you like my character. I'm going to put my chapter 1 when I'm done writing it.

****

Other Character Profile

****

Name: Harmeny Pinklili

****

Age: 13 years old

****

Birthday: May 17 1999

****

Hobbies: listing to music, reading, drawing, swimming and playing with her spirit kirry

****

Likes: nature, water, show, stars, the night, flowers, animals and music

****

Dislikes: people that do mean things to nature, humans and bugs

****

Favourites foods: rice balls, carrots and fish

****

Spirit: small black cat with pink eyes called Kirry

****

Oversoul: cat ears and cat tail will popup

****

Description: blond hair and blue eyes, she likes to be simple. She would weir a white tang tops, naïve blue jeans and likes to have her hair up in a ponytail. She also weirs when she fights in the shaman tournament a red and gold Chinese like dress, her red slevis are to her side and the dress gosse to her mid tiah, with a cat bell around her neck and her hair up in two ponytails with a brown bag around her hips

****

Attitude: she is very nice, she is clam when needed, happy most of the time, sometimes has attitude can be stubborn and also is very sensitive

****

Her singed: a pink heart with white loops around it

Sry for my bad spelling……..well hope you like my character -

Stargirl


	2. chp1

Charming Love

This is my first fic so plz read and reviews

Chapter 1: festival, Love and lost

''Come on ,Max and mommy!'' said a very excited little 5 years old girl, she had blond hair and blue eyes, wearing a pink kimono.

''Come on!'' Said the little girl grabbing her mom's hand, she had black hair and blue eyes wearing a red kimono.

''The festival is not going any where Harmeny'' said her mom laughing,

''hey! Wait for me'' said a young boy, with blond hair and black eyes wearing a pair of blue jeans and a red t-short. They arrived at the festival, the festival was very colourful, there were lots of people old and young. Lots of fun games and some people were dancing a traditional dance.

''Where here!'' Harmeny was running to the festival,

''yeah! Lest g….'' Harmeny fell wild running.

''Are you all right'' cry out her mom. Little Harmeny was now sitting on the ground while crying,

''it's just a scratch'' said Max while kneeling down beside her.

''I'll make the pain disappear like magic'' he said,

''really like magic?'' she asked, he nodded and put his hand close to her knee.

He said ''take the pain away from my sister.''

silence

''It really worked'' Harmeny cheered while getting up from the ground,

''see your brother is a magician'' he said with a smile on his face.

''Thank you, Max'' she hugged him around his neck. They started to play games, eat , and dance.

''In a couple of minutes the fireworks will star soon so don……….'' the man never finish his sentes because an earthquake started. Everything was shaking, everyone fell to the ground they were crying and screaming. The stands all fell but one of them fell on Harmeny and Max's mom, also Harmeny got hit by one of the stands on her head then she was unconscious, her brother Max got hurt badly as well. Her mom, and her brother got separated from Harmeny . A few minutes later the earthquake stopped and everyone was starting to get up from the ground and began to look for the loved ones, Harmeny got up and started to look for her mom and brother. Harmeny fond Max lying on the ground, she went to her knees and started to cry, shaking Max and repeating his name….''Max…. Max……''

Max did not move,

''please, wake up….'' Harmeny was crying so much that her view started to get blurry.

''………please don't die, please don't,'' Harmeny cried through her tears, Max started to open his eyes.

Harmeny wiped her tears and smile ''Max! your ok?''

''Yes, I'm fine'' Max ignored the pain and got up from where he was.

''Hey, where is mom?'' he asked his little sister with a worried smile,

''I don't know, I only fond you here'' she answered.

''Oh, ok……lets go find mom!''

''Yeah!'' They started to look for there mom, they looked side to side and up and down, finally they found her stuck under a huge piece of concrete from the temple.

''MOM!'' they both cried, their mother opened her eyes and saw Max and Harmeny running her way.

''Hi, sweetie how are you doing?'' she asked with a smile, She looked pale and hurt.

''yeah, were ok, but how about you?'' Max kneeled by his mother he saw that she was in pain.

''I'm fine, but I want you to promise to take care of your sister''

''yeah, mom, I will always take care of both of you, but why are you saying that, you will be ok…I promise… ''

''Just promise to take care of Harmeny?''

''I promise……''

''Remember that your always a family and I wanted to say that your sister is a shaman like you and that shaman has to train for a competition called the shaman tournament so she can become shaman queen and save the world, and also be patient with your sister she is just a little girl, ok?''

''Ok, I'll remember'' replied Max feeling sad and empty at the same time knowing that the end was near.

''good….'' every word coming from her lips where more and more harder to say, ''please be a good boy'' final able to tell her first born. There mother closed her eyes a went away with the angels.

Harmeny tapped Max and asked, ''is mommy ok?'' Max got up and picked up Harmeny and hugged her, ''mom is gone'' Max said sadly while looking at Harmeny's teary eyes.

''Gone were?'' Harmeny sobbed,

''she is gone with the angels, but mommy will always be with us… in our hearts'' he kiss tenderly is little sister on the forehead .

I hope you like my fic, tell me if I should continue.

stargirl


End file.
